


Crimson & Ebony

by botgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Ancestors (Homestuck), Bad Ending, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Sequel, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel Shenanigans, Xeno, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: Sequel toTry for EightGood End: The trolls manage to get Eridan brought back to his own timeline, but due to temporal shenanigans, what was but a few weeks for his friends ended up being almost three years for him. And with his messed up feelings about quadrants, and Vriska feeling some possibly unblack feelings, emotions on the meteor are a mess. How will they manage to work this out?Bad End: Rather than returning Eridan to his proper timeline, Vriska is accidentally sent back in time and is caught up in the same situation he is along with him. And she gets a long, proper taste of just what she's in for being trapped alongside him in Mindfang's clutches.





	1. Good End - Eridan: Return to Own Time

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, I'm not entirely too happy with how it ended coming out, but I promised a sequel, so here we are. This is one of two chapters this will have. This is the 'Good End' outcome of the predecessor story to this. This one will mostly contain feelings and describe the aftermath of what would happen emotionally and such, as has been asked in the comments of the first story. But there are some decent chunks of smut at the beginning and end.  
> If you're not into that, then you can wait until the 'Bad End' has been posted. That's just gonna be pure smut.  
> Unless you're reading this in the future when the other chapter has already been posted. Then yeah. I suggest you go there if all that's just what you're after.

After a while, Eridan had stopped really caring how much time passed while he was on Mindfang's ship. He only caught glimpses of old Alternian calendars and dates on occasion in papers both necessary to the ship and stolen from others that he saw on her desk sometimes. He could tell the passing of nights and days, but it really didn't matter to him in the end. No matter what, it came to just one amount to him. Too many.

Too many nights spent doing menial work such as counting and writing down things for her under her demand, and too many days being used by her for nothing but her pleasure. It wasn't always like that exactly, but he hated living constantly on edge, never certain when the next call to Mindfang's quarters would have him taking inventory of her latest gains or acting as her pail. Or hell, he could be in the middle of doing the former before she got bored or horny enough to pull him away from it to do the latter. And that was just when he was doing something innocuous like taking care of her boring documents for her.

Which was exactly the reason he could feel a cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck as he sat on the floor in front of her favorite armchair, alternating between massaging each of her feet. More often than not, he knew what a situation like this would lead to. And after spending the last few days being subjected to her stupid flushed sex games, he was still plenty sore, and he didn't care to go through any more than he had to if he could avoid it.

“Hm~ You know just how to rub me, don't you, wiggler?” Oh god, there were those subtle innuendos. He could already feel his skin starting to crawl. Even though it hadn't prevented anything in the past, he bit his tongue and kept his head down, just focusing on the foot he was rubbing. She pulled that foot away suddenly and put the other in his face instead. “Focus on the toes on this one. I'm breaking in a new pair of boots and they're pinching at my toes.” She flexed said toes with a smirk, nudging his nose with the big toe. “Maybe you'd like to kiss some of the soreness away?”

He scowled downward and took hold of said foot, starting to rub the ball of it with his thumbs. However, the next moment he felt his whole body seize up involuntarily when he felt an unpleasantly familiar hand suddenly grasp his horn. His whole head was wrenched upward and he found himself being stared at sharply.

“That wasn't a real request, boy.” Her fangs glinted in the dimmed light of the room, her smile dangerous. “Now, you can either do it willingly... Or, if you want to be difficult... I can apply a bit more force.” Her symbol flickered on her head in a silent threat, and he hissed between his teeth, fins fluttering in a useless attempt to flare in their own threat display. “Make your choice now, and do it sharply.”

Eridan barely managed to bite back a curse and an insult that likely would have made the rest of his day a living hell. His eyes clenched shut as he lowered his face. His lips lowered to press a kiss to the top of her toes just as she'd told him to. That gratingly sultry chuckle of hers made his stomach turn, his fins flicked irritably in response. This, however, only seemed to amuse her further. Her foot flexed in his grasp, and hell of hells, he knew what she was silently ordering him. He lowered his head and touched his lips to her foot for a second kiss, trailing a third just a bit higher, then a fourth, until at last he touched an eighth on the front curve of her foot between her foot and leg. Damn her and her eight fetish. At least it meant she was easy to please in some aspects. Even if not so much in others.

“That's right. Now, the other one.” She moved her other foot so it was in his grasp instead, and he gave it the same treatment before he was allowed to go back to his rubbing. Maybe if he did this fast enough he could get out of there as quickly as possible.

“Hm... alright, that's enough of that now.” He held back a sigh of relief. Alright, he'd gotten past this, now all he had to do was-

Let out a sound of muffled surprise when a long leg hooked around his back and pulled him closer to herself, so that his face just about landed against her skirts where her nook was hidden beneath. And that sense of dread just came right on back and reared its ugly head.

“Now, let's set you to work that pretty little mouth of yours on something else...”

–

If there was one thing Eridan was grateful for in his current position, squirming and gasping in Mindfang's lap, front facing away from her, it was that he didn't have to look at her face while she did this. At least he could stare at the blurry wall through half shut eyes without his glasses to clear the sight as she dug into his nook with his bulge trapped in the coils of hers. Ridges and frills pressed harder and deeper than they rightly should have on a troll of his age and size, no matter how many times it had happened already. He could clench his teeth without worrying about biting her tongue or lips while her mouth was busy tantalizing the sensitive folds of the gills along his neck. At least this way he didn't have to look at that dark, mature face and not have to think of his once upon a time kismesis when he saw those traces of her mocking him in her ancestor's face.

She was making him be the one to grind and buck his hips over her lap, forcing him to beg and whine for more even when all he wanted was for it to be over with. Just come one more time, it would be done. Satisfy her stupid number fetish and make her come and fill his nook with her material even though he could feel the familiar aching strain of of being so overstuffed with her already.

Mindfang always got what she wanted, no question about it, and what she wanted was for him to know just how much she owned him.

“You're slowing down, boy,” he could hear her purr behind him. A choked moan was hauled out of him as she caught the edge of his earfin between her plump lips. The cold of her fang just barely scraping along the tines only sending more shocks of unwanted pleasure down his spine. He could hear her light gasps and moans when his nook spasmed from the extra touch to his already overstimulated senses. Why did something so utterly degrading have to feel so god damn _good_? If satisfying her was going to get him out of this, then fine.

He forced his legs to move, putting all his prized young seadweller strength and stamina toward one last burst of energy. Grinding and moving and encouraging her bulge to writhe inside of him, the ridged edges of her tendril with the added girth from his own pulling at his sensitive inner walls just as his nook nearly suctioned them both deep and tight inside of him. At last, his torment ended when he felt that last splash of genetic material surge into him, and his own body came in a conditioned response. He sobbed softly with relief and pleasure while his abused seedflap parted greedily against his will to encourage the genetic material flowing into him to push up into his gene bladder, both hers and his own.

Thoroughly exhausted, he collapsed back against her chest, feeling the press of her full, soft rumblespheres against his back while her chest heaved slightly with content. At least she had the damn decency to pull their bulges out of him while she pulled him close and held him up against her. He struggled against the need to squirm with discomfort while her fingers traced over his full abdomen, swollen to the point he swore he could see his skin faintly tinted cerulean.

“You're always such an eager little wiggler,” she cooed into his ear, breath brushing against his overstimulated and violet flushed fins. God, here came more of her god damn red gestures. “You always make the most delicious sounds. Hm hm... I could just listen to them for _hours_.” Which she had done in the past, having made him produce them for an extended period of time due to things he would rather not recall right now. An involuntary shudder shook him when her hand pressed more firmly against his overfull belly. Oh please no, please get that hand away, let go let go god fucking damn it let go... This had to stop, he was so full he was certain he was going to burst. His spent and taxed bulge couldn't even retreat back into his slit without being forced to stop because of how much extra strain it added. He couldn't take it anymore.

“Ah... M-mindfang...” He pleaded in his most pathetic, pity-garnering voice that he knew might pique her attention, but his fins fluttered in disappointment when he saw her pointedly avoiding looking at him. Excellent, this was one of those times for her, wasn't it? Alright then, he could play her game still. “I-I mean... Aranea. C-Could I... could I trouble to ask for a bucket? I... I'm so full of you right now... but all I'd like is to be against you.” Right, that was it. That was what usually got her going. Unless... oh fucking hell she looked at him expectantly like that and he knew what she wanted. He held back a groan of disgust as he forced his head to turn, and strained his neck in order to crane it to let his face close enough to hers that he could place a soft flushed kiss to her lips. When god all he wanted to do was tear off her face with his teeth. “Please?...”

It seemed that did the trick, because she just smiled at him and at last pulled out the relieving sight of an empty bucket. She did take her sweet time helping him release it all, leisurely sliding her fingers against the much abused walls of his nook before even coming close to sliding deep enough to trigger his seedflap to release. And release he did, with a great gush of cerulean darkened violet. He barely held back his gasps of relief, lest she mistake them for pleasure and force him into another round as he feared. When all was said and done, she was back against him on the platform, face pressed flush into her rumblespheres while she stroked his back like a domesticated pet.

He leaned into her in exhaustion, filled with relief from being able to move without that uncomfortable press with both her and his material. She'd been pent up lately, since she hadn't had time to do this in a while before these past few days. Some big campaign she'd been running or something that took her attention from the more sensual needs of the body. And now that she had the time, he had been the one to pay for it.

“Poor little wiggler, but you did so well today. You did moan so very nicely for me.” God please, he

just wanted to rest now. He wanted no part in her perverse forced flushed talk.

Mindfang had begun playing with his hair by curling it around her fingers, amusing herself in her afterglow by toying with the streak of violet. The dim light glinted off of her fangs while she watched him tremble against her on the bed, both of them still stained with genetic material from their latest completed round.

“Hm. So adorable. Even after all this time you still get so weak and cute after our little sessions. You just keep getting more and more pitiable, don't you?”

_I'd never want pity from a sadistic bitch like you_ , was what he thought. “Only for you...lovely madame Aranea,” was what he ground out. She just kept lying back and running her hand over his overly sensitive skin. Her very touch made the overwrought nerves prickle. Not even from pleasure or pain, just from pure overstimulation and he just wanted everything to  _stop_ . Just let everything stop and let him have a fucking rest.

After a while, when it seemed she was finally not prepared to do anything else, he let his eyelids flicker shut, trying to slow his heavy breaths. Somehow, having his head pressed against her chest helped with that. The steady rhythm of her heart in his ear helped to bring his down to a much more manageable pace. She wasn't disturbing him yes, maybe he could rest, just a bit longer. It didn't matter that it was in the arms of this despicable driftwood-sailing land-hag of a troll, all he wanted was to have a few moments of peace. Feeling her heart soothing him and easing out his own...

“Alright, boy, that's enough soaking up my body heat.” Damn it. Couldn't even let him have this, could she? He felt his body being pushed away from her warmer one, his eyes fluttering open, and he managed to sit himself up. By the time he managed to find himself a comfortable sitting position, Mindfang was already up, cleaning and redressing herself. “This was fun, but I have an urgent meeting with a certain someone I need to be getting to.”

Her corset was soon expertly laced and her boots slipped on smartly while she stood above him. Towering with all her intimidating confidence. He could barely make her out by squinting, but her fingers tracing just under his chin didn't give him much uncertainty on where she wanted him to look.

“I'll tell you what, boy. You did nicely today. So you'll get a little treat today. You can sleep in my coon today. That way you'll be here, all nice and ready for when I come back and need to relax.” Her fingers flicked away from him and her body turned smartly to the door, leaving him there in her block.

Of course, it was all for her benefit. No need to consider him, he was just a pail for her to fill and a doll to play at flush with, after all. It was with a weary sigh that he managed to pick himself up off of her bed and made for a small container of water set in a corner of the room. He knew well by now that she preferred to keep genetic material out of her recuperacoon; he'd only suffer the worse for it when she came back if he didn't clean himself off before getting in to get some rest. It wasn't long before the water and he traded off colors and lack thereof. The more he cleaned himself, the darker with color the water turned. Until he was completely free of any color but his own gray skin, and the container was the one cloudy with violet tinted cerulean.

He did pull on his clothes before hopping in, but didn't care about his glasses. They would be there on the desk when he woke up, but he at least wanted the decency of being dressed and covered for as long as he could. Even if it meant ruining them in sopor slime.

A shiver ran through himy as the warmish green substance rose up around him while his body submerged, but a pleasant one this time. He was just so tired and sore, the soothing numb of slime almost felt like a godsend.

At last, he closed his eyes and settled back in, letting himself relax. With all the stresses in him being soothed away by the sopor, and his general exhaustion from all that he'd been made to do in the past few hours, it wasn't long before his eyelids drooped, and he drifted off into a deep, hard, dreamless sleep.

–

“ _What the fuck, dude!? Is he alright?!”_

“ _Gross, he's covered in slime. I can't believe it, has he just been lying around sleeping while he waited for us to bail his sorry ass out?”_

“ _He looks so different. Are you certain you were as accurate as possible?.”_

“ _Who cares if he is? It's him, isn't it! We have him back and that's all that matters! Right, Sollux?”_

“ _Hey guyth, thut up, I think heth waking up. ED. ED, can you hear me?”_

Urgh... what the hell? His ears were ringing so bad, he could hardly hear shit. And his head hurt so much he couldn't even slit open his eyes without his head pounding. And... gross, did he fall out of the 'coon somehow? He could feel his back on the cold floor and he was just covered in sopor slime, instead of comfortably submerged in it.

Who the hell was even talking to him? It sure as hell wasn't Mindfang. God, she would be so pissed if some random crew members had slunk their way into her cabin while she wasn't around. But they didn't sound like the brigand adults he was used to. There was a distinct lack of the typical sailor's tones he was used to, and they sounded so much younger. And... so distantly familiar. The ringing in his ears was dying down, and he could hear them more clearly. Was that... no, it couldn't be.

“Hey, jackath, you gonna open your eyeth or what?” That lisp was so fucking aggravating it scraped against his ears like nails on a chalkboard. And though it had been so long, he knew just who it was.

He forced his eyes open despite the sting of doing so, and he nearly felt his heart stop in his chest. No, no it couldn't have been. He'd just about given up on ever seeing them again after all this time.

“... Guys?” He stared at them with squinted eyes to try and see past the blurriness, but even now he could start picking out the voices from his memory, no matter how much disbelief it caused him. Next thing he knew, someone had nearly thrown themselves onto the floor and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Eridan!” That was definitely Feferi's voice, and that was the cold of her skin as she held his lean frame against hers. She was the only one he knew whose touch was cooler than his own. The only one in Mindfang's time who wold have had it was the Condesce, and like hell he would have ever had a chance to see her unless he were being taken in as spoils for the higher ups once Mindfang was finally captured for execution. “Oh Eridan, we were so worried! I'm so glad we have you back!”

It seemed like everyone started talking at once. There was Karkat being loud and forcefully voiced, Sollux and his aggravating lisp, Kanaya's measured tones, Terezi's gremlin-like sharpness that reached even into her voice. Then there was a terrifying moment where he heard such familiar tones that he was certain Mindfang was there again, but came to realize that it wasn't her but Vriska. God he had kept on thinking in that cage that was the pirate's rooms in those early nights what he'd give to see Vriska again but never expected that wish to come true.

Before he could focus on that too much, though, he found himself face to face with Feferi again, and she was looking him right in the eye with her face close enough that his nearsightedness with his lack of glasses didn't even matter.

“Gosh, I'm so glad we got you back, Eridan. We were all just so worried about if we could do it, but you're here! You're here again and that's all that- … Eridan?”

He only realized after she had started staring at her that he could feel a wetness dripping down his cheeks. It hardly even registered that he was crying until he felt his breath hitch in his chest, his shoulders trembled and his vision blurred up more than even his lack of glasses caused. Feferi was so confused, but she didn't speak any more. She just pulled him into a tight hug against her chest, and just held onto him as his shuddering breaths grew deeper and harsher, until they finally devolved into breathy, choking sobs.

–

It took a while to get some things lined up for them, but at last things began to make sense as Eridan relayed some of his dodgy accounts from his time when he was apparently sent back to the past. Ever since he had vanished, the rest of the trolls had worked their hardest to try to get him back (or most of them anyway). Sollux did so mostly because of Karkat's urging and some denied guilt over having indirectly caused his disappearance, Karkat and Feferi mainly because of their feelings of worry for him as some of his closer friends, and so on and so on. Vriska never declared to anyone her reasons for pitching in such a large share to retrieve her kismesis, but those on the meteor pretty much assumed that quadranting was the very reason. Just no one cared to try to interrogate the queen of wheedling information out of other people on her reasons, lest she turn the tables on whosoever dared.

Regardless, with those pitching in their talents, they had managed to get him back in a matter of a few weeks of work after figuring out just how he had been sent back in the first place.

The issue had come in finding just where to retrieve him. It was hard enough centering in on him, but they had tried so hard on  _how_ to get him back, they hadn't considered just  _when_ they were getting him back in his perspective.

Because of this, what had been a mere few weeks for them, ended up being a little over a sweep and a half for him.

This information helped a few things make a bit more sense. The strangely subtle way his pheromones had shifted since they last saw him. The slight shift in the pitch of his voice. How his hair seemed to be longer than what might be reasonable for only a few weeks of growth. The subtle shift in his skin color that signaled he wasn't too far off from a molting that would take him a step closer to adulthood. The physical differences made sense.

What made much less sense was the change in the way he acted.

The Eridan Ampora everyone on the meteor was familiar with was proud, arrogant, never could even enter a room without so much as a bit of theatrics. He never shut up when he got on a subject and seemed to take up a whole hallway with his stride alone.

The sudden shift in his behavior in what was so short a time for everyone else was almost eerie. This older Eridan pulled his cloak around him as if it were a protective shield, flinched away if someone so much as brushed past him in the hallway by accident and snapped at them for it. He seemed more interested in scurrying wherever it was he needed to be without drawing attention to himself, hunching his shoulders if someone called out and interrupted him. All meals he stole away with to his room, and it seemed he had to be hard pressed to hold a conversation that consisted of more than monosyllabic answers on his end.

It was like they were all strangers to him, or at least people he hadn't seen in a very long while that he didn't know how to act around anymore. Which, quite likely, to him at least, they were. It was irksome to those who had worked their asses off to bring him back; but mostly, it was just plain concerning.

Though, for a certain someone, it was a tad more than just irksome.

–

“Okay, I'm going to need you to run this by me again, Vriska. Because, honestly, even with my vast knowledge and expertise in everything to do with quadrants, you aren't making any fucking sense.” Vriska groaned and rubbed at her eyes beneath her glasses while Karkat rambled at her. This was such a bad idea, why in the hell was she doing this? Well, obviously she knew why she was here, talking to the little mutant, but that didn't make it any better. If anything it showed her just how limited her options really were. If this little sack of anger and romcom trivia was her best bet about figuring this out.

“I already told you the story, Karkat, I'm not telling it again.” She crossed her arms over her chest, while he gave her an aggravation-tinged deadpan stare.

“Yeah, and your story is convoluted as fuck,” Karkat shot back. “But, from what I've been hearing, let me try to figure this out. So, you went to find Eridan because you were pissed at him for not jumping back into the black with him. You went to his room looking for him, and heard him fondling his own shameglobes inside. And because, for some fucking reason I can't begin to comprehend other than this is you and your fucking weird-ass spying self, you decided to stick around and spy on him doing that.” He gave her a pointed look, which she ignored, before going on. “And then, because you did that, you heard him mention your fake as fuck ancestor's name while he was yanking his bonebulge. He caught you spying on him, and he flipped his metaphorical shit on you and told you to get out. And now after much bullshittery and you being you, you're here. Trying to get me to make any sort of sense out of this gigantic shit-fest for you. Did I miss anything?”

“You missed the part where you're still being an unhelpful asshole right now, but yeah, you've managed to sum it up pretty well, Karkat,” Vriska snipped irritably. “Do you have an opinion on this or not?”

“Yeah, I think I've got an opinion on this giant fuck-fest of a problem you're bringing over and unloading into my lap like a twelfth perigrees eve gift, Vriska. Just gotta find a lusus who will bring in the behemoth leavings and we're fucking golden.” Vriska glared at him, but Karkat glared right back until he sat back with arms crossed over his chest. “You really want to know what I think of your story and the fact you came here and told it all to me? Fine. I'll tell you.” He leaned over so he looked her straight in the eye. “I think you're vacillating quadrants for him.”

“What?!” Vriska immediately jerked back, so quickly that Karkat thought for a moment she was going to give herself whiplash. “Are you fucking kidding me? I waste my time to come here and you think you can blow me off by telling me this fat load of shit?!”

“Well, let's look at the fucking facts here, Serket.” Karkat squared up his shoulders and took in a breath, a telltale sign of the coming storm of ranting to come. “You've been complaining about almost nothing but the guy ever since he's come back. You're running along after him and spying on him. One minute you're yelling about how much you want to strangle him, and the next you're talking about how he's cooped up in his room all alone and never so much as talks to you anymore, let alone screams his aeration sacks out at you. Not to mention you're coming to me, the master and all fucking knowing guru of everything relating to quadrants, instead of going to bitch about it with Terezi or some shit.” His gray eyes pierced straight through her like a shot from Ahab's Crosshairs through the ivory flesh of a lusus. “You are vacillating red to black for him so fucking much it's like watching a two color spinning device getting thrown into a fucking windstorm. And the same goes for him in regards to you.”

Vriska opened her mouth in indignation. Ready to spit acid and fire and all manner of things that would burn the nubby horned little asshole into a pile of mutant red goo and ash.

… But nothing came out. Her lips sealed up again, and her shoulders slumped downward. As much as she hated to admit, she couldn't deny what he was saying of it. She could deny none of the things. None of them.

Once it was clear she wasn't about to retort, Karkat let out a grunt and ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, to be perfectly honest, I don't really give any sort of shit about the idea of ancestors or anything, because I still think it's all just a fat load of aristocratic highblood bullshit for you self congratulatory cold nookstains to get off on. _But_ I have actually talked to Eridan a bit.” Now that got her attention. She stared at him with a seriousness he'd rarely seen, and he went on. “He's not super open about it all, but I have been able to get him to let some of the shit that's been bothering him off his chest.” A gravelly grunt left his throat, eyelids dropping shut. “For the sake of argument here, let's say I actually believe all of your highblood ancestor bullshit. If what he was saying was actually true, and if you backing up on that information makes it in any way less fake, then what happened is the guy spent about a sweep and a half stuck being your ancestor's living flushed pail.

“Now, obviously, something like that is going to fuck a guy up in the quadrants department pretty fucking badly. But then there's the whole other issue, the fact that she was your ancestor.” He rolled his eyes, but pressed on. “Which would lead to mean that, after spending all that time with someone who was supposed to be almost exactly like you in every way, he was basically forced into flipping quadrants with someone who kept reminding him of his kismesis. So now that he's back here, and he's finally seeing you again, all of his attempts to keep black feelings then are doing the opposite and yanking red feels conditioned into him while he was trying to think of black shit. So his quadrants are all in a giant ass fumble because he objectively hasn't seen you in almost two sweeps since time is a bullshit concept, and probably doesn't know what to feel about you anymore.”

Well, this was turning out to be quite another of Karkat's long rambles about quadrants. Why had she expected any less? And worse, why did it sound like he was right?

“And as for _you_.” Oh god, he was still going. “I know you have some kind of fucking fetish about being like your ancestor from what Terezi's told me, but I think that's only part of your problem.” What? “You mentioned something before about reading some shit about your ancestor having a violet slave in your totally fake journals of hers? I think you're confusing feeling red with wanting to buy into your hero worship fantasy mixing with how black you're still feeling for him. Plus, let's be honest, the guy is really fucking pitiable right now. Have you seen the way Eridan walks around now? He's so fucking pitiable I think even Sollux might consider him for a quadrant if he didn't flat out platonically hate the guy so much still.”

“... Alright then, smartass. What do you think I ought to do, then?”

“Look, Vriska, honestly, your whole thing here is complicated as fuck, and I may be completely off about some of this shit. And trust me, I have read and seen some _very_ complicated vacillation plots. I can't give you an end all be all solution to your shit.” Vriska groaned and fisted her fingers into her jacket.

“I knew it was going to be a waste of my time talking to you,” she muttered, standing up from the floor where she had been jamming with him.

“Cool your nonexistant rumblespheres, Vriska, I wasn't fucking done yet.” Vriska snapped her head down with an infuriated glare. How dare he! “I can't give you a total solution, but I can give you a suggestion.” Vriska stopped mid windup from where she was pulling back a leg to kick him in the teeth. She held her balance for a minute before begrudgingly letting her food back down.

“I'm listening, Vantas.”

“Test a quadrant with him.” Her face screwed up with confusion.

“Test?”

“It's a very fucking simple concept in all the novels I've read. Even in trashy overly complex ones, it's usually good for at least helping figure stuff out if it doesn't solve it completely. You get him to stand still for more than two minutes, and you try throwing some solid, purely red or purely black gestures on him, without letting anything from the other quadrant slip in. If it ends up working, then you know you both can stick to that quadrant. And if it doesn't work and you both aren't into it, then at least you know your best bet isn't in that quadrant, and you can work on trying stuff in the other.” He closed his eyes with a finality that let her know he was done for sure, and Vriska glared down at her shoes. “Take it or leave it, that's the best I can give you for this bullshit.”

After a moment or two of worrying her lower lip between her teeth, Vriska grunted and took her leave of the room. Leaving Karkat shouting an irate “you're fucking welcome!” at her retreating back. Whatever, she didn't have time to deal with any more of his quadrant analysis shit now.

She had some thinking to do.

–

Eridan had gotten fairly good at finding pathways through the meteor that kept him away from the others since he'd returned. Hence his current roundabout path to his block through some interconnecting side storage rooms. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just didn't really know how to go about it.

It may not have been so long for them, but for him, it had been a fucking long while. Even Sollux bitching at him didn't make him feel much platonic hate for him. It just seemed annoying. They were all just about he could remember, and it felt so damn weird that they were still the same, until it felt even fucking weirder knowing that it was him who had done so much changing.

He could just hardly look at anyone anymore. Karkat wasa fine, he'd actually been able to talk to him a bit. Sollux could platonically fuck right off with whatever he said. Feferi and Kanaya were nice enough, but didn't really know him or his situation enough to be of much help. Even if he did appreciate their efforts at least.

He did have his issues with the others, but he could at least contemplate on those for some lengths of time.

The one troll he really couldn't spend too much time thinking of, on the other hand...

“Hey! Eridan!” Oh glub. Oh merciful salty demoness-cursed fuck. Why did it have to be her? He glanced cautiously over his shoulder and saw Vriska standing there. Fuck, she was too close to both of the exits for him to just slip on past, and she was looking right at him. Tense and uncertain, he cleared his throat, hoping for an opening to present itself.

“Oh, um... hey Vvris.” Why did this have to be so fucking awkward? She stepped closer, while he slowly backed up, until he was near pressed up against the wall. “Wwhat's up?”

“I think you know 'wwhat' the hell is up, Eridan.” The look in her eye was sharp and dangerous, like he had seen on Mindfang so many times, but which he also recalled seeing on her in what seemed a long time ago to him. “You've been tiptoeing around the meteor like a pathetic little wiggler, acting like you're scared of your own shadow. Do you really expect that I would let myself have a kismesis so unbelievably pathetic? At least, more pathetic than you were before.”

“... Kismesis?” The word was drawn out form his lips slowly, as if he barely comprehended what she was saying. Did she seriously still consider them kismesis after all this time? That was so long ago... Or, no, not for her it wasn't. He thought. Why the hell was time travel shit so confusing?

“Yeah, you're my kismesis you unbelievably pathetic tool, in case you forgot about that. And you know what? I've got something that I've been waiting a good while to give you.”

Something to give him? What in the hell could she possibly-

The question was answered before he could even ask it internally, with a quite resounding answer as a matter of fact, when her fist suddenly flew up and connected with his cheek. It wasn't a hard blow exactly, but it caught him off guard and threw him off balance, knocking him back against the wall.

“Oww! Wwhat the fuck, Vvris! Wwhat the hell wwas that fo- _argh!_ ” Her fingers grabbing hold of and yanking him down by his hair cut off the exclamation.

“If you aren't going to be a proper kismesis, then we'll just have to make you into one. And so help me you pathetic salty piece of shit, you are going to be good for something one way or another!” Before Eridan could so much as spit back a retort, her fingers had already hooked into the edges of his cape, and she yanked him down so crash her lips into his.

The whole universe seemed to freeze up around him. He could feel the vague warmth of her and her cerulean blood pressing into him, holding him close. His head whirled in confusion, with his cheek still smarting from the blow but the back of his thinkpan already trying to get him to give in. This was the same warmth he had been with for a sweep and a half, when the way to avoid punishment and having his will stolen away was just give in accept it please her don't struggle do what she wants.

Then he felt teeth in his lip and his skin was set fire.

Whatever Mindfang did, it was subtle manipulation. Draw him out with pleasure and humiliation, never letting him have anything close to black. Make him beg for it, know that to fight was to gain nothing.

That was Mindfang and this was Vriska, and right now Vriska had bitten into his lip so hard that he could taste the salt of his own blood. Her claws released his cape and instead let one hand dig painfully into his hip while the other kept him close by the front of his shirt. All at once a wave of black pheremones hit him in the face and he felt something burn in the pit of his stomach.

Anger frustration hatred pure _pitch oily black_ slipped into his gut and lit him on fire all at once. And it felt so _good_. This pain wasn't Mindfang, it was Vriska. Bringing back hardly thought on memories of clawing hands, satisfying bruises, taste of cerulean and violet mixing in mouths until the blood of nobility could hardly be told apart from a low class like her. All the confusing awful flashes of red fled from his mind and the black that took its place screamed only one blood boiling message that he had thought long ago fled from his pan for good.

_Fight_ .

And when she finally pulled back, panting from holding out the kiss for a good moment, he did.

His arms locked around her like a trap and yanked the breathless Vriska back in with a yelp. He growled in his throat as he locked lips with her, and a snarl from her answered in kind. Hands were everywhere, clawing and groping and grabbing with reckless abandon. He could feel cuts dig in through his shirt just as she felt her skin sting unbroken with what would be sure to turn to dark blood colored bruising. And somehow in the midst of their long, bloody fighting kiss, their positions switched and he was the one with Vriska pressed up against the wall; her arms locked around his neck with fingers digging into his shirt under his cape. In the momentary blackout of pitch and passionate violence he realized he was actually physically lifting her up with his fingers digging into her thighs and the whole of his upper body pressing her into the wall.

In this brief moment of clarity, where their panting breaths mixed and their eyes were mere inches from each other, he felt a surge of humiliation rising up in his chest when he felt the familiar squirming wet sensation of his bulge trapped in his pants; the realization that his bulge had come unsheathed.

Then his vision through his skewed glasses, near to dropping clear off his nose, honed in on her face, and her expression was confusing. There was the cerulean stain of exertion and caliginous thrill in the gray of her cheeks to be sure. But it was something else he couldn't quite place. Then he felt something else against him, some other wetness seeping into his clothes that wasn't from himself, and he actually let out a harsh, breathless burst of laughter.

Vriska was staring up at him with anger and humiliation, realizing that her bulge had come unsheathed, and was now slopping messily around in her pants; staining the fabric with a cerulean that was slowly seeping into the black of his shirt where her crotch ground into his stomach from his holding her up. She was angry and confused and had no idea why in the hell that had even happened. She was just trying to rile him up with some black, nothing further outside of the standard fare they had shared plenty of times before in her attempts to figure out her feelings.

But then she felt the cool of his skin against hers and the strength of his hands. The temporal bullshit meant he had experienced a lot more shit than the Eridan she remembered. Not to mention the changes in his body where what little wiggler fat he'd had on him was gone and replaced with actual muscle she could feel, and the subtle changes in the feeling of his skin on hers. Even the black pheremones he let off were different, more potent, and just having him there and grabbing and kissing her while they fought in a caliginous dance just set her body off in a way she hadn't expected to happen. And she hated it.

Then he laughed at her. And suddenly even more than that she hated  _him_ .

“The fuck are you laughing at, Ampora?” she hissed. Her claws flexed into his back and made him hiss, but he still managed to keep his smirk.

“Wwas just thinkin howw easy it wwas to get you riled up, Vvris.” The cockiness in his voice made her want to just punch him in the mouth. With her mouth. And maybe bite his tongue a bit. Fuck, that would be hot... She actually let out a bit of a yelp when she felt her body drop a few inches. Yet she remained still in his arms. Only now he held her a bit lower, and god did she hate him for that so slight difference in heights. Not only did he get to look down on her even more, she could actually _feel_ his bulge squirming against her. She clamped her lip between her teeth to hold back a squeak when she felt the subtle slither of his bulge reaching between both of their clothes to hers.

He actually held her against the wall like that for almost a good minute, and it grew more frustrating by the second. The way she could just feel the cool of him just out of reach. How each brush against the inner fabric of her underwear through the layers of clothes on them just goaded his on in turn. Until the two were practically moaning against each other, and she found herself being ground into the wall by the firm, slow moving press his body while she squirmed back. Through their ragged gasping she managed to dig her fingers into his hair to pull him down roughly so that her raspy voice could reach into his ear.

“Enough of your teasing bullshit, Ampora. Are we going to pail, or should I go find some troll who's not afraid to get past some teasing.” A shudder ran through his body at the way her whisper tickled his tines. Not with fear like Mindfang. God no. This was an honest to goodness caliginous challenge, and he was rising to the challenge one way or another.

“Wwouldn't be so ovverconfident if I wwas you, Vvris,” Eridan managed a strained chuckle. “Else you might get just wwhat you're askin for.”

“Would be a nice change, maybe you could make yourself useful for once in your life. Not that I'm expecting much,” Vriska smirked right back. “Come on then, if you think you've got what it takes.” She breathed warmly over his ear fins in a way that just made his whole body shudder. “ _Fucking destroy me_.”

That was it. In a matter of moments they had both dropped to the floor. Eridan landed on his knees and kept her against the wall, Vriska just stayed in his lap; it was only a matter of seconds before they were tearing into each other's clothes in a wild fenzy. The shock of cool air on their bulges sent shivers over both of them, but mostly it was Vriska. She had taken a glance downward, just to see what he had so she could laugh at it.

She wasn't laughing.

Vriska had always been rather proud of her own bulge, a nice cerulean blue with a nice amount of girth and some little curved ridges all along the length. Seeing Eridan's was like looking at a houseplant next to something straight out of a tropical jungle. His bulge was only a bit bigger than hers, but what made her blood pusher thud in her chest was how it was decorated out; a thin, long line of what looked like tiny little tines like the ones along his earfins running from base to tip of his bulge, and underneath two equally long lines of softly serrated nubs that made the bottom of his bulge look like it was covered with octopus suckers.

It was downright freakish. And he was going to try to mess around with her with  _that_ ?

Her nook trembled a bit just thinking about it.

“Wwhat's wwrong? Lost your nervve?” Vriska glared challengingly at him, seeing him giving her such an aggravating look. On his part, while it was somewhat unnerving how much her bulge reminded him of Mindfang's, at least Vriska's didn't look so huge that it could well pull out his insides just by pulling back out. Didn't make the violet across his cheeks any less on seeing it, though. “I get it, though. Probably not used to seein somethin so undeniably superior in evvery wway. I bet you couldn't take an inch of it before you wwere screamin for mercy.”

“Think so, huh, Ampora?” Vriska suddenly shoved her body away from the wall, catching him off guard and making his head slam back into the floor. While he blinked away the momentary daze, he shivered and felt something over his bulge. Looking up, all he saw was Vriska sitting over him. Her trembling thighs and shaky knees were the only thing holding her up and away from his bulge; the tip of which was eagerly reaching up and stroking at the wet warmth he could feel of her nook. “Well, we'll see about that when _I'm_ the one making you scream and beg for me.”

But when she let herself drop down onto him, they both threw back their heads and gasped. Vriska, never having done this with another troll on her part, wasn't prepared for how his bulge was going to feel. Those godawful looking tines and imitation suckers were digging into her nook in the most awful best way. It was like every shift of his bulge was pressing in against every sensitive little chink in her nook. God she hadn't been prepared and it was just a pleasuretorture device that she could already feel trying to thrash violently inside of her and  _oh god yes that was nice_ .

For Eridan, he had mostly been on the receiving end of Mindfang's bulge, not the other way around. Not to mention their relative size difference hadn't exactly made the experience as great for him as it was for her whenever she did allow him a taste of it the other way around. Vriska being slightly smaller than him made her squeezing around him feel just fucking right. So tight and warm oh _yes_ how her nook spasmed and just _squeezed_ him so tight.

Vriska tried to ride him for a good minute or two, putting in a good bit of struggle while she clawed into his stomach and his fingers dug into her hips. But it wasn't long before they were both struggling and fighting on the floor. Teeth and claws dug into little sensitive spots in the typical black romantic fight for dominance. Somehow in between the squirmings of their bodies, Vriska's bulge managed to fight its way into Eridan, and they both could feel every pull and bush of their undulating bodies.

All it took was just that one final lashing of bulge, one last bite, one more messy but needy thrust, and they both came together, feeling the messy release of each other's genetic material inside.

Then they both just lay there, still and panting for breath. The stench of caliginous pheremones still heavy in the air and in their heads. Their bodies stung with bruises and scratches and bitemarks, clothes mostly ripped to shreds that were scattered around the room, the strange feeling but satisfying pools of warm and cool respectively in their differently heated gene bladders. They were exhausted, bloody and breathless in the afterglow, and it felt amazing.

“... Y'ruined my fuckin cape,” Eridan finally managed to complain once he'd caught his breath. Vriska just smirked with her head lying on his shoulder, pinching at his side in teasing.

“So? You can always alchemize some new horrible bit of fashion to wear. We've got plenty of grist to make you look like a fucking loser.” Eridan managed to lift his head up a bit, making Vriska shift in turn, and he grabbed her by the hair to pull her down for a bloody tasting kiss. It set their breath being caught back a bit, but they didn't care.

“... I fuckin hate you, Vvris.” Vriska just showed off her fangs, and leaned back in until they barely touched his lip.

“Hate you more.”

 


	2. Bad End - Vriska: Become Ensnared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh. Can't really say how happy I am with this in the end, but it's done at least. It's kind of open ended, but it's meant to be that way. And hey, I promised smut. So here we are.

If there was one thought that was helping Vriska keep herself calm at the moment, it was how much she was going to kill Sollux for fucking things up twice. Maybe it suited him, making the same fuck up twice so that she got sent off to some bullshit location like Eridan had, but to hell if his stupid obsession with having things in twos was going to get a pass for this absolute fuckery!

From landing right in the middle of a musty food storage hold onto a pile of brown ground tubers and cookware, to getting hauled up by two fierce looking blue blooded adults against whom she hadn't the strength to fight or the mental fortitude to take control over with mind control under such duress, to her current situation now. Arms packed tight against her back with rope digging into her that kept them there, and a strip of cloth muting her. No amount of struggling made their handling of her any gentler as they carried her unseeing to some location she didn't know where the fuck, muttering about stowaways. To where she sat now, with her calves cinched to her thighs with rope and her arms bound tightly behind her. Uncomfortable and gnawing into the coarse material shoved in her mouth with some half assed effort to bite through it, while at the same time trying to move her head just far enough to scrape the blindfold she now wore against her shoulder enough to free her eyesight.

When she had first been thrown into the captain's quarters, she had attempted to struggle and escape, to do anything besides just sit there and await her fate. That was not something that was for a strong troll like herself to do. No, she was going to get the hell out of there.

However, that attempt had stopped very quickly when the door had opened and a tall, imposing figure had walked in. For two very strong reasons.

For one, despite her bravado and initial struggles, this was an adult she was dealing with; a towering monstrosity of troll compared to her young self, something already setting off so many instinctual alarm bells. Adult adult danger danger, get away or submit or roll over and die before it can do it to you first.

But, for another entirely... she knew who it was.

There were no pictures in her ancestor's journal for her to go off of, but the way she described herself, and the way she looked, there was no need.

They shared the same features, the same horns and their multi-pupiled eye. She looked every bit like something Vriska could herself grow to be given she had the time. And the descriptions her ancestor had written about herself fit right down to the bright red boots she had so adamantly adopted into her own clothing.

There had been few words, mostly because Vriska was still gagged and couldn't say anything as her ancestor walked around and examined her. She actually slipped a couple of fingers up under her chin, tilting her face up so they looked each other right in the eye. Then, just like that, she had whipped a cloth from out of one of her pockets, wrapped it around Vriska's eyes as a blindfold, and then her footsteps made their way out the room again. Where in the hell she'd gone, she had no idea, but she didn't want to stick around if she didn't have to.

Unfortunately, escape was not an easily accessible avenue in her situation. The ropes that bound her were wound tighter than her lusus's webs. Her legs were unbound, but it would do her no good to run the ship while unable to so much as see. She couldn't even turn God Tier for whatever reason; possibly due the aftermath of the time travel shenanigans which had brought her here in the first place (fuck Sollux and his stupid technology smarts).

The thought of maybe lying down on the floor to try and use the floor to rub off the blindfold was beginning to hold some appeal, but the door squeaked open and footsteps entered the room. Only, the sound was too many for just Mindfang. Had she brought another person in with her? What for?

“Can you please just explain to me just wwhy the hell I'm wwearin a blindfold?” Wait, that voice. That wavy-accented voice that irritated her so. She knew it. Was that Eridan? Well, part one of the mission accomplished. She'd found him. Now if only she had the freedom of limbs to get on with part two. And from the sounds of things, he wasn't able to see her yet, likely due to the aforementioned blindfold, so he didn't notice her presence in the room.

“I don't need to explain anything to you, boy.” That mature, sultry voice could only belong to her ancestor, Vriska felt certain of that. “Now, you know what we're doing. So, get down.”

There was a muffled curse and the shallow thump of a leg bumping against wood, then what sounded like a body falling onto something soft. Had she pushed him or something? God damn the gag that kept her from talking. Vriska tried biting at it again, pulling at her bonds, but no such luck. All she could do was hear whatever the hell was going on not too far away from her while she tried to be subtle as possible about picking at her bonds. Maybe if she was careful, her ancestor wouldn't notice her attempts to prepare an escape at a moment's notice.

The sounds seemed to be growing stranger, though, and she paused to listen more closely. It was like skin being rubbed against something wet and soft, the faint creaking of furniture being shifted, fabric being rustled. Then there was... gasping?

That definitely sounded like Eridan's voice, but he wasn't forming any words. It was more like just a series of quiet, stuttering gasps and... was that moaning? There was another one, louder and longer than the former breathiness, and she felt a flush rise up in her face. Oh yeah, that was definitely moaning, that was totally what that sound was. So the next big question would be: why in the fuck was he moaning?

Different little subtleties seemed to be making themselves known. A shift of pheromones in the air, strong and distinctly red. The slight stutter in the heavier breathing that still came from where she'd last heard Eridan's voice. It was only when he suddenly made a sharp, keening chirp that startled her into making a muffled sound through the gag. The sounds hesitated, and she heard shifting.

“Wwhat the fuck... is there someone else in here?” A chuckle responded to the Violet's question.

“Oh, didn't I tell you? We have a little guest with us today, boy. But it sounds like they're growing impatient.” More fabric shifted from the sound of it, and unshod feet padded across the wooden floor. Vriska yelped behind the gag as she felt herself being hauled up by the back of her shirts, carried a short ways like an infant purrbeast by its nape, then deposited atop something soft. Oh god. Fucking hell was she on a concupiscent platform right now? Oh hell no. Given all the sounds she'd been hearing, this was the least place she wanted to be right now. “Go on, then, I'm waiting.”

“Are you seriously havin someone here for this? Why the fuck-” Eridan's voice cut off with a slightly strangled sound. Vriska might have almost been impressed that her ancestor had managed to shut him up if it weren't for the fact that she was currently pissed as hell at her for tying her up and keeping her here with this, if this was what she thought it was.

There was a shift of fabric around her eyes, she blinked in the new, dim light of it. The gag muffled the sound of shocked confusion she let out, but there it was. And there was all of her confusion. All of it.

Her kismesis was fully naked on the bed in front of her but for the strip of cloth blindfolding him, her ancestor half so, and he currently had a generous mouthful of Mindfang's great cerulean bonebulge.

She didn't have to see the thing itself to know how huge it was, the way Eridan's mouth seemed to be stretched out to accommodate her was telling enough on its own. It amazed her that he could fit even a part of an adult's bulge into his mouth, but he seemed to have taken _all_ of her in, and he was still moving his head up and down. With how his arms were cinched behind his back like hers was, he had little balance aside from how he positioned his knees beneath him, and Mindfang was setting his pace with little pushes against the back of his head with her fingertips. It... caused some rather odd stirrings in her lower body.

A sudden notion crossed Vriska's mind, eyes shot to the door, then to Mindfang, whose attention seemed to be on Eridan. She obviously couldn't help Eridan right now, but Mindfang was distracted. Maybe if she could just bolt for the door fast enough, she could come back. Maybe-

Vriska felt her body go rigid against her will, and suddenly all thought of escape fled. Her head was made to move sideways, and Mindfang's flushed, smirking face came into view. The glowing symbol they both shared lit up atop her forehead, and Vriska knew she'd been caught. Just like all the lowbloods she'd taken control of for her purposes, her own ancestor had just stolen her will away from her body so easily. And now all she could do was sit and watch while her ancestor forced her kismesis to suck her off like some flushed pail-vid star.

Knowing that the girl was no longer had the option to run, Mindfang ran a hand over the streak in her little violet's hair as she leaned back, softly moaning with pleasure as she felt the movements of his mouth. She knew he was no danger to her. Even with those dangerously sharp shark teeth that lined his mouth, he wouldn't dare try to so much as scrape her. No matter how dirty she talked at him or how she grasped at those elegant lightning bolt horns to like those of her kismesis.

He was much too tamed for that sort of thing by now.

“Mmh, you've learned how to do your job well,” she hummed as she grabbed him by the horn, urging him to take in more.

It always felt disgusting to him, like her bulge was trying to force its way down to his aeration sacks, but he couldn't complain much beyond a dissatisfied vibration of the throat, which only seemed to please her more. Her bulge slid down with hardly any resistance from his body. “You just take me all in so well. It's like you don't even have a gag reflex.”

Physically speaking he didn't. But on occasions like this he almost wished he did just so he could have some small way to ruin her day. Just like she'd basically ruined his life by taking him as her personal pail. He couldn't even fucking see with the fucking blindfold she had on him. And she had someone acting as a voyeur for all the sick shit she was putting him through? What in the honest actual fuck.

He tried to grimace around her bulge for all he could, wanting to show some displeasure. But then her warmer fingers traced along his nook and he just shuddered and moaned onto her bulge from the feeling. Her and her fucking conditioning, all she had to do was touch him and he _broke_ just like that. Her warmer touch was pleasure, and his body was desperate for it now matter how much he hated it.

He shifted his hips, trying to urge her touch further and deeper. Just delve her fingers into him and stroke along inside inside him. Moans rumbled around her bulge from his desperate need for her touch.

Mindfang came before him without warning, taking him by surprise. His body's knee-jerk reaction was to try to pull back and inhale, but the hand at the back of his head kept him in place. The resulting moment was one of him half inhaling the genetic material she spilled into his mouth. The liquid tried to cycle through his gills like water, but the unnatural viscosity in his gills triggered a sharply negative reaction in his system. His throat burned and his eyes teared up behind the blindfold. Both his land and water based respiratory systems reacted in painful protest, and brought about the coughing fit that his lack of gag reflex was previously unable to provide him.

Mindfang did let him pull back now, even gently running her warm palm over his shoulders as he wetly coughed up liquid from his airways. Drool and cerulean material dripped down over his mouth in a violet-cerulean mix, god he could even feel some being wetly expelled through his gills. Disgust shivered in him as he felt the thick substance drip down his neck and over his shaking shoulders from the gillslits along his neck. Thankfully it didn't go so far down that it was coming out the gills on his chest. That would just be agony.

The fit subsided at last, leaving him panting and shivering in its aftermath. Mindfang crooned above him as she stroked the hair between his horns. She was brushing the bases on purpose, he just knew it. Just to torment him with her ever unwanted flush gestures.

“Good little wiggler,” she cooed mockingly above him. “Looks like the little fish can't hold his fluids, can he?” He resisted the urge to stick it up her waste chute, in case she decided to turn it around and stick it up _his_ for his insubordinate words. Her hands brushed over his forehead, smoothing back the loose strands of violet which had fallen loose from his meticulously coiffed hair. Then he felt both her hands on him, sitting him up and bringing him forward until he could feel her rumblespheres flush up against his chest. “At least you know how to take in my bulge properly, I'll give you that.”

Any chance he might get his chance to deliver a witty retort was gone the moment her head went down, and her tongue ran over his still moist gill-slits. He didn't know if she was disgusted or not that she was tasting herself, but that thought was shoved to the furthest back burner in light of how damn _good_ it felt.

His bulge thrashed between his legs, he still hadn't come earlier, and despite the rough coughing fit from a moment ago he was still plenty aroused. She pulled him closer to her, breath brushing against his sensitive earfins in between the slow, tantalizing stroked of her tongue over his neck gills. Her fingers danced teasingly over his grubscars and the gills on his chest. Short, needy chirps escaped his lips, all while he could hear the no doubt self serving smile he could hear in her voice.

“Come on now, little wiggler. I know you want something bad,” she practically purred into his ear. “Just say it.” Another lick up his gills and he whined in need. “Go on, tell me what you need.”

“P-Please, _ah shitfuck!_ _Please_ Mindfang, I- I want _ah fuck!_ I want you... _Fucking hell please I want you inside me!_ Just _fuck me,_ _ **please!**_ ” The haze of arousal was getting too thick for him to feel altogether too embarrassed by his moaning, and even if he could feel some, he likely wouldn't have cared once he felt himself being lowered onto her bulge.

The by now familiar ridges and girth stretched his waiting, sopping nook, and the world further disappeared from around him as he tried to shift his hips once he had her inside. Wanton moans and cries for her to give him more steadily increasing in volume. All while Mindfang just writhed her bulge indulgently inside him and murmured little nothings against his earfins.

Vriska could only just hear her ancestor's stage whispers from where she sat. Murmuring into her own kismesis's ear all the things she wanted to do to him, reminding him what she had already done to him, what she would do to him. It was all messy vulgarities and included many promises of making the young Ampora beg. If Vriska had ever tried that, she knew that her kismesis would try to bite her head off (or at least bite her lips and neck for it), proud a bastard as he was. And yet, Vriska could see the way his violet, befinned oddity of a bulge pulsed just a bit more, how his thighs quivered in supporting his body up near the Marquis. No matter how humiliating it was for him, it was obvious to anyone who could see that her ancestor had her kismesis pressed nearly flat under her thumb.

For whatever reason, that just made her all the more furious.

And yet, her own bulge still shifted and strained against the fabric keeping it trapped, and she could feel the wetness of her material widen the damp spot of her pants.

Her kismesis was humiliating himself right in front of her, submitting to her ancestor's sultry whispers and tantalizing touches; positively _pleading_ like a cheap harlot in a bad flushed bodice ripper to be used as a bucket by the Marquis herself. Vriska could feel her nook pulse around nothing as her body reacted to the sights and sounds before her.

With all the extra stimulation from earlier, it really wasn't long before Eridan came, nook pulsing and bulge releasing a spurt of violet material. The Marquis came not long after, still writhing her bulge so violently within him that Vriska swore she could see a slight bump in Eridan's stomach before he hissed from taking in her fluids. He sat there panting in her lap, trying to catch his breath after all of that. And yet Vriska could still feel the frustrating arousal her body had indulged because of the spectacle. Material had soaked clear through her pants and stained them.

Even if he wasn't the one in control, he was still the one making her feel this way. So fuck him for it!

There was really no choice at this point for her that her body decided to take a momentary shortcut into bullshitfantasyland where that was made far less figurative and _much_ more literal.

Mindfang pulled the blindfolded violet off of her bulge, setting him down on the bed. Her sharp gaze looked him over while a smirk crossed her lips.

“Now, boy, we're having you do a little something different next.” The Marquis pulled herself across the bed, so quickly Vriska didn't even realize she was coming towards her until she was already beside her. And by that time her ancestor had the edge of a dagger from her specibus pressed against her neck. “You remember our special guest, don't you? Well, it seems she's gotten herself a bit worked up just sitting there watching us.”

Vriska felt the dagger-tip just brush her throat, before it moved lower and lower and before she knew it the damn thing was tearing into her shirt. Her ancestor trailed it down through the fabric, slowly and methodically shredding her clothing as she spoke.

“I think you'd be doing her a big favor if you were to... give her a hand with her little issue. You're so good with your mouth, I think you'd know how to give her a good time, wouldn't you?” The last scraps of the girl's clothing were pulled away, leaving her bare but for the ropes and the gag that bound her there. Her bulge humiliatingly flexed and strained needily for friction now that it was freed from its prison of fabric.Vriska stared at first her ancestor, then Eridan in short order.

No. No way. Her ancestor was going to get her kismesis to do something like that? No fucking way in hell was that happening. She tried to struggle against her bonds, back away, do something that would get here the hell out of there.

Then a sort of chill washed over her body, and she couldn't move. It was as if her muscles all locked up, then suddenly relaxed against her will. She could feel her head being moved to the side, and she was made to take a look at Mindfang, with the symbol they shared emblazoned over her ancestor's forehead. Vriska felt an overwhelming sense of helplessness as her stomach lurched when she realized what had happened.

Mind control. Her own ancestor was controlling her body as if she were no better than any lowblood she'd done this to herself. She couldn't move a muscle without her ancestor directing her body, and even then it wasn't of her own will. It was with this uneasy lack of control that she was made to face Eridan as Mindfang directed him to move with her words.

Even with his hands still bound behind his back he was able to move forward on his knees towards her. All Vriska could do was be forced to sit still and watch as he was directed forward, until his lips came to rest at her neck. Even under the mind control she shivered a bit, feeling the cool press of his lips to the skin of her neck. He was letting off some sort of pheremone, sending prickles across her skin and drawing a bit of a whine from her.

He kissed and licked at her neck, then began to trail down lower. Lower. Sucking and licking at her skin in a slow moving trail while her bulge and nook both pulsed for attention. His mouth closed around one of her breasts at one point, pulling on the sensitive, pert nipple gently between his lips in a way that made her keen helplessly because _oh_ that felt nice. She ground her teeth around the gag, wishing she had just a bit more control over her body so that she could at least rub her thighs together for feeling while he pleasured her with his mouth.

Then his violet cool tongue slicked even further down over her stomach, until he blindly managed to find her bulge. The cerulean, ridged appendage squirmed beyond Mindfang's control, wetly slithering along his chin in search of some form of sensation; or perhaps Mindfang just didn't care what it did. Regardless, she could almost _hear_ the smirk in her ancestor's voice as Mindfang egged on her violet slave.

“Go on then, boy. You know what to do. Work that pretty mouth of yours.” Vriska felt her thighs being moved apart a bit wider, and in a moment her breath had caught in her throat when she felt her bulge being taken into his mouth. Considering she had just seen him take in her ancestor's bulge with no issue, it shouldn't have been a surprise when he did the same to her. But just feeling him wrap his tongue around her bulge, gently guiding it as it eagerly writhed its way into his cool, moist mouth past his lips.

He worked his tongue around her almost expertly, tracing along the ridges while he moved his head as he sucked on it slightly. Creating just the right amount of friction that sent shivers up her spine. Vriska moaned deep in her throat, wishing for anything that she could just move her body as she pleased. Just a bit closer, a press against his face a bit more. Just to hurry up the build for the pressure she could feel in her bulge.

It was with a high-pitched moan in her throat, mostly held back in her mouth by the gag, that she finally came. Releasing her cerulean material into her kismesis' mouth. It was a smaller amount of material, and there was nothing holding him back, so at least Eridan didn't choke this time. He

still caught some in his mouth, swallowing it down, but when it was over he pulled back and breathed with relatively more ease. Able to catch his breath even with a hint of her material still staining his lips. A quick glance downward showed Vriska that his nook and bulge were still wet and swelled, clearly ready for more. Little sparks of shivers ran through her as she thought of what it would be like to feel her bulge in his cool, wet nook. Or vice versa even – the sight of the ridges and little tines along his bulge certainly made her own nook pulse with interest. Behind her, she could feel something tugging at the ropes that bound her arms back, until they loosened and she realized she had been cut free. Though she still sat there silent. Even when the gag was taken away as well.

“Gooooooood boy.” Vriska could see her ancestor come back into view, while she was still forced still under mind control. She could see Mindfang seat herself behind where Eridan now sat up, reaching up and pulling at the cloth that covered his eyes until at last it was pulled free.

Eridan blinked a bit when the light came to his eyes again, trying to see a bit clearer even without his glasses. When at last his pupils adjusted to the light enough, his eyes widened as his face took on an expression of shock. Even with his nearsightedness, he was close enough to Vriska that his lack of glasses didn't matter. He could see her face, and he realized with a sudden thud in his chest who he'd just had his mouth around.

Before he could so much as open his mouth, though, he let out an embarrassing squeak when he felt himself being pulled backwards into Mindfang's lap.

“Now look at this. Watching you work has gotten me all riled up again. We should have you take care of that, shouldn't we?” His still-bound arms pressed into her stomach, but the plushness of her full rumblespheres was soft against his bare upper back. It wasn't long before he could feel her bulge stroking at the wetness of his nook; teasing the sensitive flesh with her ridges before making the familiar, heavy push inside of him.

“ _Ah! Fuck!_ ” The little ridges along her bulge slid along his smooth nook walls with an almost agonizing slowness, drawing little chirps and trembling purrs as it pulled at every bit of him along its way in. Until, finally, there was the familiar sensation of her bulge tip pressing firmly against his seedflap. He could feel her pull his legs apart, claws gently digging at his thighs to keep him from moving much further than a bit of squirming. “Wha... what are you...”

“Well, we can't leave our special guest all on her lonesome again, can we?” She pressed her lips to his neck gills again while her bulge writhed lazily inside of him, drawing another whine from behind his clenched teeth. “Come here, girl, there's something here for you, too.”

The troll he now knew to be Vriska crawled over, something he could just barely see for a bit until she came up close enough for him to see. Once that close he saw the glowing blue scorpio symbol on her forehead, and he realized why she was obeying. He swore inwardly, but wasn't surprised. If Mindfang could take control of him with just a bit of work, he wasn't surprised the same could be said of the lower blooded and much more psychically susceptible cerulean-blooded Vriska.

What did surprise him was how Mindfang was making Vriska move. Crawling up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, then moving up her legs so he could feel the bottoms of her thighs rest atop his.

“Vr- _nnnnh!_ ” He couldn't even whisper her name without Mindfang interrupting him; gently pinching his earfins between her lips. His bulge whipped up reflexively when he felt Mindfang's bulge inside him flex, and hissed when he could feel it slap wetly up against the outer edges of Vriska's nook. Even with her blank face from the mind control, he could still spot a slight tremble to her lip. If this were any situation but the one they were in he would certainly have taken the opportunity to mock her for the displayed weakness, as per their usual black passions.

Here, however, all he could feel was the conflict between his redder and darker emotions brewing deep and in his chest.

“Make sure you please her nice and well. Give her a good taste of what she'll be getting here from now on.” He hardly had time to process this. In the next moment Mindfang had moved Vriska lower, pressing her nook firmly against his writhing, needy bonebulge; which took no time at all to lunge upward and bury itself into the warmth of her ready nook.

Eridan let out a deep, needy moan, feeling both his bulge and nook so warmed on either end. Vriska's arms shifted to hold her closer to his body, until her mouth was at his shoulder and her chest pressed almost flush against his. In such close proximity he could even feel the warm, wet writhing of her bulge pressed between them, staining both of their stomachs cerulean with her leaking genetic material.

Mindfang plunged her bonebulge in and out of him slowly but firmly, deliberately dragging at all the sensitive little spots in his nook. Eridan could feel his answering in kind, though his bulge was more wild and uncalculated in how it tried to wildly wriggle its way deeper into the tight press of Vriska's nook.

Both the younger trolls gasped and moaned as sensitive spots were found and focused upon, led on by the ever more experienced Mindfang and her ever knowledgeable wealth of how to make other trolls squirm for her.

Eventually Mindfang let Vriska free of her mind control, though by that point the girl was so lost in the need and hormones and sensations of pailing that she wasn't willing to stop no matter what. The little wigglers made such sensual and needy sounds, grinding into each other (and Eridan onto her) in desperation for finding their release.

It came suddenly and violently when Vriska lunged forward without warning and sank her fangs into Eridan's shoulder, just barely missing catching the sensitive edges of his gills. Making him come with a sharp, trilling cry. The sudden curl of his bulge in reaction to his own release triggering Vriska's in turn. Her gene bladder accepting his violet material inside of her while her own spurted out to coat their abdomens from her bulge still trapped between them. The two panted hard, Vriska barely able to keep herself upright by clinging wearily onto Eridan.

Mindfang, who had yet to orgasm, simply kept on moving her bulge inside of Eridan, even though the oversensitivity of his nook made him whine in discomfort, until she at last forced open his seedflap with the tip of her bulge and filled him with yet more genetic slurry.

The older troll eyed the two younger as they stared at each other, eyes filled with perhaps something other than the usual post-orgasmic glow. A familiarity of sorts, and then something a bit deeper. She might have pondered of their relationship, if they knew one another. But, really, she was more considering how to use them to amuse herself next.

The idea came easily enough. The bonds were loosened from Eridan's wrists, and before he could realize his hands were free, her symbol lit up over his forehead. All it took was a gentle push and they both fell off of her; the Vriska landing on her back and Eridan over her. Before the control-free Vriska could so much as question anything, her back arched and her words died in her throat when Eridan's bulge suddenly and sharply curled inside of her. Plunging so deep and hard into her that the bed creaked beneath them.

For the moment, Mindfang simply sat back and watched them. Just observing the scene she was creating with the two trolls before her and the interchangeable puppet strings of her mind control controlling the perfect scene to watch and enjoy.

Oh, she was going to have fun with these two for sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope those of you who read the story enjoyed a bit of random smut. Comments really are appreciated, even if it's just to criticize my honestly kind of half-assed smut. Either way, hope it was enjoyed at least superficially nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> On an unrelated note, I now have a tumblr that I'll be using to keep updated on some future plots and such, while also keeping updated on what stories are being released.  
> So, if you'd like to get into that, just come to my tumblr, [botgalhs](https://botgalhs.tumblr.com/) . Much obliged if you do.  
> As always, kudos are also greatly appreciated, and comments all the moreso.  
> Thank you and I hope you have enjoyed.


End file.
